Afraid of Moonlight
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: Karl gets a puppy for Diva and finds out what her only fear is. Could it be a little puppy! ONESHOT


This is my second Blood fanfic! I'm very excited, let me first apologize if Diva and Karl are a little OOC I tried to make them as accurate as possible but it's kind of hard for the idea of my story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood I wish i did though, but sadly all I own are my stories and Moonlight!

Diva walked slowly ripping the head off of her new doll that Amshell got her. She was already bored with it and decided to decapitate it into a more pleasing state. As she dismembered her once new doll she whispered to it. _"__Saya__, I love you, but I hate you more." _Her laughter rang through the yard bouncing off the tall Roman pillars Nathan coined as "stylish" and "hip, as she thought of her big sister, begging for her life. Diva stopped hearing approaching footsteps crunching the grass softly. She looked up wondering which one of her chevaliers it was. Maybe it was Amshell , Diva smiled he would be mad to see the doll he got her destroyed and limp lying now at the base of a weeping willow. But that was what Diva was, a destroyer of things.

She was invincible she feared nothing except…

Diva's thoughts were interrupted by Karl's voice calling to her saying her brought her a surprise. Slyly she ran to see her chevalier, and whatever her surprise was. _"__Maybe a new doll_." Diva thought to herself she needed a new one to decimate. As Diva rounded the last pillar that separated her and Karl she stopped. Fear seized her body, because sitting at the side of Karl was the one thing Diva feared the most.

**A DOG**

Karl looked at Diva wondering why she didn't prance up to him, say something childish, do anything. She merely stood there as if she were made of stone her attention focused entirely at the small Golden Retriever puppy Karl had brought her. Mainly because he wanted a puppy but he was sure that his queen would love it. But then again she did have such strange taste.

As Karl's mind drifted over the numerous dolls Diva had destroyed her own mind took a different turn.

Diva still stood not daring to breathe least she should anger the "dog" that sat in front of her. Every instinct within her was telling her to flee, to run to do something. But instead she stood there looking dumbly at the dog. She had never liked dogs; the hate within her grew deep. Maybe it was because she grew up in darkness the spiders and their cobwebs her only friends. The wind told her stories and the darkness brushed her tears away. This creature called a dog, could it do any of that? Of course not only darkness could be her friend everything else had abandoned her long ago.

_**"Diva?**__** Do you like her? Her names Moonlight. "**_ Karl said hesitantly not daring to break whatever concentration Diva had.

Instead of answering Diva just watched knowing that if she merely said anything that "dog" would attack her, bite her, and hurt her. The last thing Diva wanted was something hurting her, even if Karl was there to protect her the dog was to fearsome to abstract to foreign entirely.

So the three stood there in silence until something happened that no one expected.

The dog got up and walked to Diva. Karl had an instinct to pull it back and reign it in but he let her go wondering what the small puppy might do. It stopped a foot before Diva looking up at her its small head cocked to the side as if asking a question.

Then it barked.

Diva jumped back emitting a slow yelp of surprise and fear. She narrowed her ice blue eyes at the dog. Daring it to come closer, to approach her, the invincible Diva. So the two stood facing each other waiting for the other one to back down, until the dog named Moonlight did another unsuspected thing to Diva. The little puppy walked to Diva and then curled up on her foot falling into a deep sleep, apparently exhausted from a day of being itself.

Diva looked down a sneer poised on her lips trying to shake the puppy off of her shoe, but it layed there limply emitting little whimpers of sleep occasionally. Finally Karl came and scooped the puppy up looking at Diva he placed the sleeping dog into her arms. Having done that he began to walk away, he saw how Diva acted and decided that a little "bonding time" was in order for the two of them.

Diva looked down at the small creature in her arms. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Besides it wasn't really a dog, it was a puppy. She looked up and saw Karl's retreating figure.

_**"What's its name?"**_Diva called her musical voice tinkling as it soared to Karl's ears. He stopped his walking for only a moment to call over his shoulder.

_**"Moonlight."**_

Smiling Diva turned back to the willow tree where her doll laid limp and destroyed. She pushed it out of the way and sat underneath the willow with Moonlight in her arms.

_I am invincible, I am afraid of nothing. _

Thanks for reading! Make sure to review I can't improve without advice, even a little one will help a lot! All comments accepted. - LifesDarkFire


End file.
